Harmony
by ToXicCarEss
Summary: Brooklyn has been feeling distant and a little lonely lately,so when a chance encounter between him and a human man catches him by surprise he is torn between a developing friendship and mistrust due to the betrayal...rest in summary Brooklyn/OC Lex/OC
1. Info

Hey all! Alright so this is not my first story but it is my first gargoyle fanfic. I loved the series when I was younger and still do now. I haven't watched it in a while cause I don't even know if its on anymore so the characters may be a little off. Let's get the info over with cause its boring but needed just as a bit of a background.

Characters:

Damien- 23 Dark brown hair. Green Eyes About 5'9. He has a tough looking exterior but is a really easy going guy for the most part. He can be friendly and open but you don't wanna get on his bad side cause he's not afraid to stick up for himself or his friends/family. Has lived in Manhattan for about three years.

Rylie- 18 Copper red hair. Dark green eyes 5'7 Tan and Average weight( we'll say about 128) Sarcastic/smart ass. Can seem cold and doesn't easily trust people but loves to laugh and have fun. She'll do almost anything for her friends/family. She can be laid back unless you get her temper up. She's not affraid to speak her mind which often gets her into trouble. She's Damien's younger sister and lives back home in Jersey(for now)

Tori- Not sure when she's going to be introduced into the story. 16 Dark brown hair(long) Light blue eyes 5'3 Average weight. She's shy and smart but that doesn't mean she's easily pushed around. She's the youngest and is more mature than either of the other two. She is more a follower than leader but likes to be around people. Once you get her out of her shell she's fun-loving and loyal. Rylie's friend in Jersey.

Summary: Brooklyn has been feeling distant and a little lonely lately(surprise surprise) so when a chance encounter between him and a human man catches him by surprise he is torn between a developing friendship and mistrust due to the betrayal he and his clan have experienced in the past. When the man's spit fire sister is thrown into the mix Brooklyn is in for one hell of a ride and the clan is dragged along. Can harmony exist between humans and gargoyles or is heartbreak and regrets all they have to look forward to. Lets find out.

I'm thinking about having this be sort of a two part story. The first will be focused on Brooklyn than the second will deal with Lex but all the other characters will of course be making appearances. This is going to turn into a Brook/OC and part two will be a Lex/OC at least that's what my plan is so far but we'll see. There will be a little bit of focus on Goliath and Elisa's relationship along with Angela and Broadway. I'm not sure exactly where this is going so bare with me. Would love any suggestions any one might have throughout the story.


	2. Chapter 1 Just My Luck

So here we go with chapter one. Thanks to every one who gives this story a shot. Hope you like it. Disclaimer: I don't own Gargoyles

Note: "Talking" 'Thinking'

"See you tomorrow Damien."

"Yea, bye." The door of the small bar opened to reveal a young man of about 23 with dark brown hair and bright green eyes. He was dressed in plain jeans with a black t-shirt. He had a dark air about him that would cause most people to hesitate before approaching him but they would quickly learn he's laid back and easy to talk to. He's lived in Manhattan for about three years originally being from Jersey. As soon as he had saved up enough money he bolted for the city leaving behind his parents, and a very angry younger sister.

He slightly smiled to himself as he remembered the day he told her he was leaving. She had yelled that she was going to become completely unstable without him there to keep her occupied and thrown a book at him before stomping out of the room cursing him. He didn't blame her for her reaction and had expected it. They had always been there for each other seeing as neither of them had a very good relationship with their parents and he assumed she felt as though he were abandoning her. He had promised her that when he got settled and had some kind of stable life he'd come back for her, and that day had been about three weeks ago. He had called her and explained that he had found a stable job at the pub and could afford a bigger apartment with her help. At first she had outright refused saying there was no way that she'd move in with her older brother to be baby sat like some child. About a week after that conversation she called him up asking when she should come. He had laughed and told her he'd get back to her. She was coming up in three weeks when she graduated from High School and would live with him until she could get her life together and move into an apartment of her own.

'Rylie coming to live in the city. This should be an interesting experience.' He could just picture his loud mouthed, tom boy sister running around New York. 'God help us all'

"Hey buddy. How about you help out a friend and give me some cash."

Damien turned to look behind him and saw a big guy standing in the middle of the sidewalk with a dark grin on his face. He looked sideways out of the corner of his eye and noticed two more leaning up against a wall. They weren't nearly as intimidating as the one who had spoken, but Damien was sure they weren't empty handed. Though Damien is no where weak and certainly able to take care of himself he also wasn't stupid. He knew when he was out numbered and out matched. His brain told him that the situation had to be handled with care or it could turn ugly fast.

"How about you make yourself useful and get a job." Unfortunately his mouth had a tendency to ignore the warnings sent to it by his brain and usually ended up getting him into trouble.

"I don't think I heard you right"

"Yea, than read my lips and get lost." With that he turned around and started continuing home but was stopped by the two men that were now standing in his path with their knives drawn.

"No one talks to the boss like that I suggest you apologize." "Yea, if you want to make it home alive that is."

Damn why did this crap have to happen tonight. He was tired as hell from working all night at the pub and in no mood to deal with these guys. He's experienced punks who thought they were tough trying to steal his shit before and had dealt with them without to much damage, but these guys were armed and meant business even if they were losers. He eyed the two men before him with calm and cold eyes but his mind was racing. It seemed he had two options. He could yell for help in which case these guys would probably just kill him. He could try making a dash for it which his stubborn pride wouldn't allow or he could ignore the fact he was out numbered, unarmed, tired and try to fight his way out of this which would probably leave him robbed and dead. Yea, that one sounded good.

Catching the two men off guard he turned around and threw all his energy into a punch that connected with the surprised leaders face, and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Damn it! Get the bastard!" The command shook the other two out of their daze and they charged at Damien with their knives held tightly in their hands. Damien was able to dodge the first one and send him sprawling with a kick but he wasn't so lucky with the second. He dodged the attack without any major damage but the guy was able to swing the knife backwards which left a nice gash across Damien's arm. Damien let out a loud curse as he held his bleeding arm close to his chest. A quick glance had him determining it wasn't that bad and he could still fight with it. That idea quickly left his mind when the leader, who he had momentarily forgotten about, grabbed him by it which had him letting out a hiss of pain. He was than thrown into an alley and up against a wall which had a nice wave of pain shoot through his body. He leaned against it for some kind of support as he tried to get a steady stance.

"Not so smart mouthed now are you?" He glanced up to see the entrance completely blocked by the three men. So there goes the option of making a run for it, not that he was considering it or any thing.

As they advanced the realization hit Damien that he was seriously about to die by these three gonns no doubt. The idea sickened him the hell if he was going to be brought down by these morons. 'Damn Rylie's going to be pissed' Damien watched as the leader drew an iron pipe from behind his back. And walked over to him holding it up above his head.

"I'll teach you to talk back to me you scum." He brought it down and Damien watched, almost in slow motion, as he waited for the impact. Just than a sound filled his ears that he'd never forget.

Ha! I'm going to stop it here just cause it's too good of a cliffy to pass up and I need to write up the rest. It should be posted by tomorrow I'm getting pretty into this. So thanxs again to any one who reads this and message me any suggestions or comments. Helpful reviews are appreciated flames are tolerated.


	3. Chapter 2 Meeting Brooklyn

Thanks to all who read/reviewed this story so far. Here's chapter 2.

Brooklyn surveyed the city from the sky as he glided over it,looking for any sign of trouble out of habit. He usually would be accompanied by his two brothers, but they were busy tonight. Broadway was with Angela,Brooklyn ignored the little pang that still surfaced when he thought of the circumstances but he was finally starting to put away his anger and feel happy for them,and Lex went over to Xanatos's to play with Alex, so Brooklyn decided to go out on his own. It didn't bother him as much anymore seeing as how lately Brooklyn felt alone even when he was with the clan. It seemed as though everyone had something or someone. Broadway had Angela, Lex had his computers, Goliath had Elisa and she had her job. Brooklyn was feeling distant from the clan,and often went out on his own to think. He just wished there was something in his life that really meant something to him. He loves his clan and has grown used to his life in Manhattan,but some times he just wished there was something more. Something that was his,and only his. Brooklyn landed on the ledge of a building and folded his wings as he just stood there.

'Where else can I go?" Besides Elisa the clan didn't really have any close friends that they could truly count on. It was hard for them to trust humans when they were usually met with hate, anger, fear and often found themselves manipulated and used. Brooklyn couldn't help the thoughts that sometimes entered his head when he was alone like this. That the clan should give up trying to protect the people of Manhattan. The clan risked their lives on countless occasions to try and earn humanity's trust and it usually came back to bite them in the ass. Brooklyn shook his head not liking where those thoughts were leading him,and felt guilty, but could never seem to make them fully go away. With an agitated sigh,that seemed almost forlorn, he glanced out over the bright city not really seeing it. He was sick of feeling like this, lost,hopeless,confused and alone,but he didn't know what to do to stop it. He had considered talking to a clan member,even Elisa a couple of times,but he always talked himself out of it. They had enough to deal with,or they wouldn't understand,or he was just over reacting. For once in his life he was at a real loss and didn't know what to do.

The sudden commotion below him had Brooklyn nearly snarling. He glanced toward it with a glare and studied the scene that was quickly unfolding. There were two men ,no scratch that four, it was easy to spot the two leaning against the building from his place high above, but not to high where he had to struggle to make out what was happening. Focusing his eyes back on the two men that were facing each other Brooklyn studied them. He saw the larger one clearly, seeing as he was facing him. Brooklyn's eyes narrowed as he studied him. He recognized the look of him, the look of trouble. He had dealt with enough thugs to realize this guy was definitely trouble. He looked from the big guy over to the other one who was standing across from him and had his back towards Brooklyn. All Brooklyn could make out was the dark hair and his clothes. He wasn't puny,but no where near the size and build of the guy in front of him. Brooklyn entertained the idea of just flying off and telling himself its none of his business,that only lasted about three seconds,as he concentrated on making out what they were saying.

"How bout you make yourself useful and get a job." Any other situation would have Brooklyn snickering at the remark but under the circumstances he groaned. This guy was digging himself a grave.

"I don't think I heard you right."

"Yea, than read my lips and get lost."

Brooklyn just stared as the guy turned to walk away,and got a glimpse of him,before the two goons he had seen earlier moved so they stood,blocking his escape, with their knives drawn.

Oh yea, it was going to be a long night.

"No one talks to the boss like that,I suggest you apologize." "Yea, if you want to make it home alive that is."

Brooklyn was trying to decide if he should step in now or wait and see what happens. Before he could act, the guy with the dark hair swung around and nailed the boss right in the face causing him to stumble backwards. Brooklyn could only blink. This guy was fast.

"Damn it! Get the bastard!" Brooklyn watched the other two men,who seemed to be just as surprised as he was,come back to reality and charge. Brooklyn continued to watch with interest as the dark haired man sent the first guy sprawling with a well planted kick. 'Maybe he can handle this himself.' Just as that thought entered his mind the second man swung his knife backwards leaving a nice gash on the other's arm.

'Or not.' The dark haired guy clutched at his arm but stayed in a fighting stance. Brooklyn was impressed with the guy's determination,and was shocked to find himself nearly calling out when he saw the leader sneak up behind the dark haired man and snatch his injured arm. He than threw him into an alley. Brooklyn had to move to be able to keep the men in his sight,and watched as the smaller one was thrown up against a wall. He noticed the man's shaky stance as he tried to steady himself.

"Not so smart mouthed now are you?" Brooklyn felt his anger start to boil as he watched the three men close in,and the leader draw an iron pipe from behind his back.

"I'll teach you to talk back to me you scum." The leader raised the pipe over the dark haired man and Brooklyn's eyes flashed white. With a roar that echoed in his own ears Brooklyn leapt from the ledge and barreled into the leader with such force,it had him knocking into his two partners,and sent all of them flying into the ally's side wall. His two partners took most of the impact and were out cold,but the leader was able to heave himself up onto his hands and knees. Before he could even begin to try and figure out what had happened he felt himself being lifted off the ground by the front of his shirt. With a startled gasp he found his huge,terrified eyes locked with a pair of glowing white ones.

"Your the scum." Brooklyn growled out before tossing the man out of the alley and onto the sidewalk where he lay still,apparently unconscious. If anybody had seen the man hurdle out of the dark alley and onto the side walk they chose not to investigate the situation. Brooklyn couldn't help the feeling of satisfaction as he saw all three men sprawled out in their various locations. These kind of people who got what they wanted by threatening and harming others didn't earn any of his sympathy. Brooklyn glanced behind him at the low moan and saw the dark haired man push himself off the wall and try to stand on his own.

Damien didn't know what the hell was going on as he watched the scene through eyes misted over with surprise and confusion. One minute the guy was standing over him ready to ram his head in,than he swore he herd a load roar, but what the hell could make that kind of noise he couldn't figure out. The next second there was a blur of... what? Brown,maybe red? When Damien had come back from his thoughts and focused,he saw the guy and his two henchmen in a pile against the wall. When the hell had that happened? Than he noticed the silhouette of something big standing close by. He couldn't quite make it out,but with a lurch to his stomach and a shock to his mind he realized there was no way it could belong to a human. But that was ridiculous. He watched,almost in a daze,as it stepped over to the leader,who was trying to regain his footing,and hoisted him up off his feet like he weighed nothing. "Your the scum." The voice was deep,but still sounded kind of young. He could tell it was also pissed,and whatever it was obviously spoke English. Damien watched as he tossed the man full out of the alley with a wave of his arm,as though he were tossing a pillow. What the hell had he gotten himself into? The figure than just stood still and seemed to be admiring his work. Damien would be damned if he was going to be this things next target and threw common sense out the window as he decided to make a run for it. He couldn't help the groan of pain that escaped as he pushed himself off the wall and tried to regain his balance. It was quiet but had the,whatever the hell it was,glancing in his direction.

'Shit.'

Glowing white met pale green,and for a moment they just stared at each other.

He should just leave and save himself the scene when the guy found out what exactly had come to his rescue. Brooklyn was in no mood to deal with a screaming or possibly violent human. 'Oh please the guy can barely stand.' Brooklyn growled at the little voice inside his head and studied the man before him. His arm was bleeding pretty badly and he couldn't seem to stand on his own, but he was alive and conscious. He should leave,but Brooklyn found himself,instead, walking towards the man even as his better judgement cursed him for it.

Damien couldn't tear his eyes away from the glowing white ones that stared back at him. He could see that though they were looking at him they didn't seem to be seeing him, like the shadow was deep in thought. He held his breath when the shadow started coming towards him. His mind was screaming for him to run but he couldn't get himself to listen. He could blame it on fear or his injuries,but even in his state he knew that wasn't the only thing that kept him rooted. He wanted to know, had to know, what this shadow was. The answer was like a punch to the gut and seemed to knock the wind out of him and made his eyes go wide in surprise. He could make the form out now from the white hair to the,with a startled and shaky breath, he realized they were wings,to the clawed hands and feet....and was that a tail? The little characteristics were nothing compared to the whole picture. With a laugh that bordered 'this can't be happening' and near hysteria he saw that the,he didn't even know where to begin, indeed had red skin which explained the blur before. That thought had Damien's already unstable mind going completely off its hinges. 'He's the one who tackled the guy with the pipe?' He was so confused and trying to fight off his brains natural defense of shutting down that when the creature actually spoke to him all he could do was blink.

'This is ridiculous!' Brooklyn was torn between agitation and sympathy. The guy was a wreck. He looked as though he may pass out at any second,and Brooklyn was not hanging around all night with some human in an alley. He considered just scooping the guy up and dumping him off at the hospital,but didn't want to risk freaking the guy out and having him go into some kind of breakdown or frenzy. He took a few cautious steps toward him so he was no more than five feet in front of a patience he didn't even know he had Brooklyn tried addressing the man again and, in the calmest voice he could muster,asked if he was okay.

This time his voice and closeness was enough to jolt Damien out of his state of shock and his eyes focused back onto the creature's. He stared for a moment realizing that they weren't the glowing white anymore but instead a dark brown,maybe black. Convincing himself this was all just some fucked up dream made it easier for Damien to face the creature,and after a few minutes he realized it was talking to him,and tried to concentrate on the words he was speaking.

"Are you okay?" Damien would usually snarl at such a dumb question but under the circumstances he pushed that habit out of his head,and instead concentrated on making his mouth work again.

"I...I'm n..not s..sure." He cursed himself for sounding so shaken but couldn't really seem to do anything about it. Brooklyn studied the human before him some more and with an agitated and resigned sigh decided he couldn't just leave the guy here.

"Your arms bleeding pretty badly and having you thrown up against the wall could have done some damage." Brooklyn paused to see if the human was listening to him and decided he seemed pretty coherent. "Do you have any one you could call?"

'This is crazy!' Damien's mind screamed that this couldn't be real and that he was unconscious or dead and this was a hallucination,but he found himself answering the question.

"N..no m..my family d..doesn't l..live here. I moved here a few years ago." He was relieved to notice his voice was becoming at least a little more steady. Brooklyn just stared at him before giving an absent nod.

"Well I guess I could drop you off at the hospital....if you want."

"Why?" He couldn't believe he was standing here having a conversation with something that looked as though it belonged in some ancient Celtic fairytale or something. But he didn't get the feeling that he was in any danger. If the creature had wanted to hurt him he could have done so by now. And didn't he just offer him a lift to the hospital?

Brooklyn raised a brow before sliding his gaze slowly down the man's body than back to his face. Giving him an 'isn't that obvious' look.

"N..no I mean why would you?" He hadn't meant it offensively,he was more curious at this point.

Brooklyn nearly snarled at the man,but instead just scowled. He was annoyed with this little situation but he wasn't heartless! Just cause he wasn't human didn't mean people had the right to just assume he was some monster that's going to tare them to pieces or something!

'They'll never learn to be grateful.' He acknowledged that thought with more sadness than anger.

Damien knew at once he had said the wrong thing when he saw the creature's eyes start to glow and the scowl adorn his face. He couldn't help his instinct to back away and press himself more closely to the wall. Brooklyn saw the move and it only had his scowl deepening.

"I'm not going to hurt you so you can stop looking at me like that. And quit flinching! I was only trying to help!" He saw the human's eyes grow wide and decided he was dealing with a lost cause. With an agitated growl he turned around and began to walk away. He'd go home and tell Elisa about the man. She could come back and make sure he got somewhere safe and pick up the bad guys. Than he could try and forget this night had ever happened...like always.

He was about to latch onto the wall when he heard the man call out,and turned, just in time to see him push himself of the wall and stumble toward him.

Damien could only stare after the creature had shouted at him.

'Was he telling the truth? Why did it even matter!?' But it did,and Damien couldn't help the guilt that snaked its way into his conscience. If it wasn't for him Damien would have very likely been beaten to death by those three thugs, and though he couldn't figure out why the creature had asked if he was okay and offered to get him some help he acknowledged the act of kindness. Even when he had shouted at him just now,though it was said harshly,Damien could hear the hurt that just barely leaked into his voice. This was crazy and he was going insane! But Damien drew up all the courage he could muster and decided he would give the creature a chance. Starting with a thank you, but when Damien shook his head to escape his thoughts and focus on the creature,he was startled to see him walking away.

'Just let him go! You can limp your way back home, pass out in bed and blame this whole insane day on a bad dream! Never having to think about it again.' It was logical and his mind screamed and pleaded with him to do as he was told,but there was another voice in the back of his mind that whispered to him.

'Could you really live with it? Not knowing? Constantly wondering? Can you really turn your back on this and not regret it?'

'Damn it!' Against his mind's warning and his body's instinct to just stay huddled against the wall and never look back,Damien found himself calling out to the creature and pushing himself off the wall in order to run after him. He was successful in getting the creature's attention,but unfortunately instead of running after him Damien found his legs,annoyed at suddenly supporting his full weight,buckling in response. He felt himself stumble and braced for the impact,but instead of hitting the solid ground he found himself being supported. 'By what?' Glancing down he was both shocked and almost amazed to find a red tail wrapped around his chest steadying him. He slowly looked up and found the same expression on the other male's face,though his glance was weary. Damien managed a nervous laugh.

"Well that's pretty handy. Thanks." Brooklyn just continued to stare at the man utterly confused. A second ago he had been pushing himself up against a wall to get as far away from him as possible,and now he was wrapped in his tail thanking him and attempting a weak smile. Humans were impossible to understand!

"I'm sorry." This had Brooklyn's eyes flashing into his,clear and sharp. Damien could see the guarded look in his eyes and felt bad for putting it there. Determined to find out more about his strange rescuer he carried on,hoping the creature would give him a chance and maybe an opportunity to find out more about him.

"You know,for before. I didn't mean to insult you I've just never seen anything like you before and you kind of surprised me and I wasn't sure what you were going to do or what you were.." Damien cursed to himself when he saw the look the creature was giving him and decided he must have sounded like a complete idiot. When the creature didn't make a move to leave or say anything Damien attempted one last shot.

"Anyway, I guess I just wanted to say thanks for helping me out back there. If it weren't for you a bleeding arm and a few bruises would be the least of my problems." Damien waited to see if the creature would respond,God this was the weirdest situation he's ever been in.

Brooklyn was thinking around the same thing as he digested the man's,dare he believe it, not only an apology,but a thanks as well. A human had actually thanked him and not run off screaming or tried to kill him. It left him starring and speechless. Damien was just about to give up hope when the gargoyle responded so softly he almost didn't hear what he was saying.

"Your welcome." The words were so foreign to him and Brooklyn found saying them left him feeling less tense about the strange situation.

Determined to keep the conversation going while he still had the chance,and not wanting the creature to close himself off from him,Damien sent him what he hoped to be a grateful smile. Than noticed he was still being supported by his tail. Brooklyn,following his gaze,nearly blushed which had him feeling defensive and stupid and slowly started to unwind his tail from around the human.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"I'm not sure. But I'm willing to give it a try." After a few minutes,with Brooklyn's help, Damien was able to stand, a little shaky, on his own. Not sure what to do next they just stared at each other in awkward silence.

"So, is that lift still on the table?" He didn't know why,but he didn't want this creature to leave until he could talk to him some more,and the nervous look on his face gave Damien the impression he was going to run off any minute.

Brooklyn was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He had never spent this much time talking to a human before, except for Elisa of course, and he didn't know what to say. The sudden question had him hesitating and than considering.

"To the hospital?"

"Actually I was wondering if you could drop me off at home. I hate hospitals they give me the creeps." Damien's body language and voice sounded almost sheepish which annoyed him to no end. He could see the weariness flash in the creature's eyes and had a feeling they were about to part ways. "You don't have to if you don't want, or have somewhere else you need to be, I understand."

Brooklyn could have sworn he saw disappointment in the guy's eyes and it almost startled him. He couldn't actually want to remain in his company...could he? Going on impulse Brooklyn reluctantly asked where the man lived, telling himself he had imagined seeing his eyes light up.

"About ten minutes away from here."

'The sun's going to rise in a few hours, have to get back to the clan, don't know this guy, Goliath's going to be pissed.' All the reasons why he should say he couldn't do it flashed through his mind and Brooklyn found himself dismissing them all. This was turning into a rare and slightly unsettling night out,but Brooklyn found himself curious as to where it would lead. He blocked all the doubts and dangers from his mind and decided to see this through.

"Are you afraid of heights?" Damien had to grin. He wasn't afraid of heights,but Rylie went into panic attacks going up the steep hill of a roller coaster.

"No." Damien wondered briefly what that had to do with anything when sudden realization dawned. "Are we going to fly?"

Brooklyn grinned back. "We don't fly, we glide."

"Who's we?" That had Brooklyn faltering. Could he trust him enough to tell him the truth? Not that it was really any big secret. They were often on the front page of the paper,or being described as dangerous,unnatural monsters on the evening news.

He faced the human with a steady glance and decided to give it a shot.

"Gargoyles."

"Your kidding right?"

"Your telling me you never heard about gargoyle sightings in Manhattan?" Now that he thought about it Damien remembered a few people discussing seeing winged creatures flying the skies at night at the pub, but he just brushed it off as drunks babbling about nothing.

"Maybe once or twice, but I guess I didn't really think much of it."

Brooklyn nodded. A lot of people didn't believe in them. Sometimes he thought that was for the better.

"So, how exactly are we going to do this?" Damien gestured randomly toward the sky and had Brooklyn studying him. "Can you climb up onto my back and wrap your arms around my neck?" Damien gave his injured arm a testing bend and decided as long as he was careful he could manage it. At his nod Brooklyn began to crouch down,but paused when Damien started laughing and starred at him questioningly.

"I just realized you don't even know my name." Brooklyn blinked, he was right. Guess in all the confusion it slipped both of their minds.

"Damien." With a grin he offered his hand toward the gargoyle ignoring the idea he should be feeling hesitant and uncomfortable. When he just starred at his out stretched hand Damien began to think maybe he didn't know the point of it. He started to drop it back to his side when the gargoyle tentatively reached out and clasped it.

"Brooklyn. My names Brooklyn."

"Like the burrow? That's cool. Brooklyn." Damien tested it out an nodded his approval,it seemed to fit.

Well there's the first meeting. Hope this wasn't to confusing. I'll start on ch.3 ASAP.


	4. Chapter 3 New friend?

Chapter.3

"Tell me if your arm starts to hurt."

"Right." Damien carefully wound his arms around Brooklyn's neck and winced a bit as Brooklyn stood up.

"Hang on tight."

"Yea,yea I got it." Damien was happy to find his normal attitude returning. The stuttering idiot just wasn't his thing. Brooklyn latched onto the wall and started to climb. Damien felt his feet leave the ground and could only stare in amazement as Brooklyn's claws dug into the solid brick of the building and began hoisting them up.

'Damn. Mental note,never piss off a gargoyle.' He looked down and watched as the ground got farther away. He instinctively tightened his hold and had Brooklyn slightly gagging.

"I thought you weren't afraid of heights."

"I'm not. More like plummeting to my death."

"Choking me isn't going to help."

"Sorry." Damien forced his grip to become more lax.

He sighed in relief once Brooklyn climbed onto the roof of the building and his feet connected with solid ground....roof....whatever. His arm was starting to ache about half way up and he had been afraid of it giving out on him,but he would never admit to it. He began to inspect it and was relieved to see that the bleeding was slowing down a bit.

"Does your arm hurt?"

"No." The response was a little too fast and a tad bit defensive and had Brooklyn eyeing him curiously. "So what's next?" Brooklyn simply scooped him up into his arms bridal style. He was trying to be mindful of Damien's arm,but it was difficult when the man refused to remain still.

"What's wrong?"

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"I thought you said you wanted a lift?"

"Yea! But not with you carrying me like I'm a damn women! Can't I hold onto your neck again?"

"This is easier for me,and I'll be supporting you so you won't have to strain your arm." Damien new it made sense and that just irritated him more. Like having to be rescued in the first place wasn't bad enough.

"My arm's fine." Damien mumbled it under his breath and didn't care that he sounded childish. His ego was horribly wounded.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Just me saying goodbye to what was left of my pride." Brooklyn snickered and had Damien glaring at him,but he settled down in the gargoyle's arms and just scowled. Brooklyn proceeded to jump up onto the building's ledge and spread his wings. Damien studied them now that he could actually see them clearly. They were huge! He was so absorbed in his observation he didn't really pay attention to what Brooklyn was saying to him.

"Ready?"

"Hmm? Ready for wha..Jeez!" Brooklyn folded his wings close to his body as he jumped off the roof than opened them wide to catch the wind. Not used to the added weight he swerved a bit before getting a feel for it and becoming steady. Damien could only gaze with wide eyes at the city below him. It was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his life. Flying in a plane couldn't compare to this by a long shot.

"This is awesome." Brooklyn just nodded being used to it by now,but was happy the human was enjoying himself and didn't seem afraid.

"So where do you live?" Damien took a quick look around before pointing to their right. Brooklyn followed his finger and shifted so they were heading in the right direction. Damien's apartment building came into view more quickly than he would have liked. He was having a cool time surveying the city from a gargoyles' perspective.

"Which one?" Damien pointed to a balcony that was on the top floor. Brooklyn descended with ease onto the balcony,than carefully set Damien on his feet. Damien turned and grinned at him.

"Well that was a nice change of ." Brooklyn just nodded at him and they were once again caught in a slightly awkward silence,both thinking the same thing.

'What now?'

"So,uh,you want to come in?" Before Brooklyn could respond Damien grasped the handle of the door,pushed it open and steeped inside. After a moment of hesitation Brooklyn followed him into the living room and looked around. There wasn't much that occupied the room except for a TV,coffee table,a stand with a lamp on it,clothes scattered on the floor as well as books and a couch. The living room led off into an archway and a hallway. Through the archway was a small kitchen and down the hallway were two bedrooms and a bathroom.

"I know its kind of small." Damien realized just how small when it was occupied not only by himself but Brooklyn as well.

"I can't stay long." Damien glanced at the alarm clock that shared the stand with the lamp and winced. It was three thirty in the morning.

"Sorry,didn't realize it was that late." He himself was used to it,but he felt bad for making Brooklyn stay out this late taking care of him.

"Well I'd offer you something to eat or whatever,but I'm guessing you probably want to get back home."

Brooklyn nodded but made no move to leave.

"How long before sunrise?"

Damien was slightly confused by the question but answered it none the less.

"Hmm. I'd say about three hours."

Brooklyn nodded again and glanced out the balcony doors. If he stayed much longer he would be cutting it close,and with the Quarrymen out roaming the city he could not afford to not reach the castle in time.

Damien studied the gargoyle as he glanced out his balcony doors. He almost seemed torn about something.

'I wonder..'

"You know,you could always come back here if you want." Brooklyn had been lost in his own thoughts,but once the statement had registered he quickly turned back to face the human.

"Come back?"

Damien grinned. 'Bingo.'

Damien laughed at the surprised look the gargoyle sent him.

"Well yea. I mean my work hours can be a little scattered but I usually leave the balcony doors unlocked,and I live here alone,so if you ever wanted to stop by it should be pretty safe."

Brooklyn could only stare at the human in shock. Drop by? He actually wanted him to come back? Why? That one little thought had all Brooklyn's past experiences coming back to him at once. What if it's a trap? What if he just wanted to use him? Could he risk putting the others in danger?

Brooklyn new he was probably just being paranoid but it wasn't like he didn't have good reasons. Being to willing to trust had gotten him and the others in serious trouble before. Did he really want to take that chance again?

Damien could see the inner battle the gargoyle seemed to be having with himself as though he were speaking it out load. The emotions flicked across his face so quickly it was hard to separate them,but it was obvious the invitation to return had made his new acquaintance uncomfortable.

"I'm not looking for an answer Brooklyn. I'm just laying the offer on the table. Like I said the doors are open if you ever want to stop by,but if not I understand. We can just leave it at thanks for saving my ass."

Brooklyn couldn't help the grin as he nodded.

"Deal." Damien watched as Brooklyn turned to walk out the doors,jump up onto the railing and briefly pause before launching himself into the night sky. He couldn't help walking out onto the balcony and watching him until he became too small to see. Never in his life would he ever have thought he would actually get the chance to fly. So technically he hadn't been the one doing the actual flying,but close enough.

'I'm going to be pissed if this turns out to be a dream.' He laughed than hissed when he turned to go inside and bumped his arm on the railing. Some how he got the impression it wasn't. With a sigh he closed the balcony doors and headed for the bathroom. He would deal with his arm,scrounge up something to eat and than pass out till noon.

'Thank God I'm off tonight. I need a beer.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brooklyn couldn't stop thinking about the strange encounter as he made his way back to the castle. Part of him was excited and thrilled about the invitation to return,and part of him couldn't let go of the very real possibility that he was setting himself and the clan up for disaster. Could he really trust this human? No,could he really trust Damien? He had seemed sincere enough and Brooklyn found himself seriously considering giving the human a chance.

He landed on the clock tower and grinned to himself. There was a chance he may have just made a new friend.

"Hey Brooklyn." Brooklyn jumped a bit as the voice startled him from his thoughts. He quickly recognized it as Lexington's and turned to face the smallest of the clan.

"Oh,hey Lex."

Lexington studied him for a moment and tilted his head. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing really. You just seem kind of nervous. Did something happen tonight?" Sometimes Brooklyn swore Lex was to smart for his own good.

"Nothing really." But the questioning look Lex was giving him didn't falter.

"Just some trouble with some thugs."

"What thugs?"

Brooklyn looked over toward the source of the voice and nearly groaned when he saw Elisa step through the doorway with Goliath right behind her. Brooklyn began to fidget under the intense stares of his three clan members. Should he tell them about Damien? Give them some heads up incase the situation turned ugly. Who knows,maybe they would be open to meeting a possible new ally?

"Brooklyn?"

"Huh?" Brooklyn turned to meet the questioning glance of his leader and realized they were all waiting for an explanation.

'What should I do?' He averted his eyes from the group and told them what he hoped would be enough to satisfy their curiosity.

"There where these three thugs who tried to mug a man on the street. He wouldn't give up his money so they attacked him. I managed to knock them out." He turned his attention to Elisa. "You might want to send someone by to see if they are still there." He began to fidget as they all continued to star at him before Elisa gave a nod of her head.

"Right,I'll call Matt and ask him to take a ride by and see if he can track them down."

Brooklyn sighed with relief when Elisa and Goliath started making their way back inside the castle and began following behind them.

"So what happened to the human?"

Brooklyn froze in mid step.

'Darn it!' He seriously could have turned around and rung Lex's neck. He was about to pretend he hadn't heard him but Goliath and Elisa paused at the question effectively blocking his path.

"What human?" Playing dumb wasn't a very good way to out maneuver Lex but he needed some time to think.

"The one you saved?" The tone in Lex's voice gave Brooklyn the suspicion that he new Brooklyn new exactly what he was talking about. This was it. Tell them the truth,or lie.

With a deep sigh Brooklyn made a decision. One that he hoped he wouldn't come to regret.

"He ran off after he saw me. Like always."

"Oh Brooklyn I'm sorry." He new Elisa thought it was sadness that tinted his voice when in reality it was guilt. She walked over and put a hand on his shoulder and it made him stiffen. This didn't go un noticed by the detective but she didn't question it. Brooklyn could be young,sarcastic and seem independent,but in reality she new he was very sensitive,especially when it came to humans. All of the clan was sensitive with that subject,but it seemed to effect Brooklyn the most.

"Don't worry. They'll come around eventually."

"Thanks Elisa. I'm going to go find Broadway. I'll see you later." He pushed his way passed them in order to escape. He hated lying,especially to Elisa, but he thought it was for the best. What was the use of getting the clan worried about a human he wasn't even sure he was going to see again? But in the back of his mind Brooklyn was already looking forward to their next meeting.

Well there's chapter 3. Hope it was okay and whoever is reading this story is enjoying it! Thanxs to all who do so.


	5. Chapter4 The Morning After

Chapter 4! Yay! I know I've been neglecting all my stories,so I'll try to update more often! Thanks to all who read and review :P

"Ugh,I feel like hell."

Damien groaned as he threw the covers off of himself than hissed when the light hit his sore eyes. He tried to roll over onto the other side of the bed and let out a yelp as he felt himself fall off the edge. He landed on the floor with a grunt and savagely cursed life.

'What the hell!?' He sat up and upon inspecting his surroundings realized he hadn't rolled off his bed,but the couch in his living room.

'Jeez,what the hell happened last night?' As Damien stood up his foot knocked against an empty beer bottle that began to roll across his floor.

'Well that explains some of it.' His mind was fuzzy from sleep,and possibly a slight hangover,so Damien decided his best bet was to wake up a little first. The smell of coffee hit his senses and almost had him moaning. He proceeded into his kitchen while trying to think back to last night.

'I remember leaving the pub,but what happened after that? Oh well,it'll come to me.' He reached up into a cabinet to get a mug and poured the dark liquid into the cup.

He leaned back against the counter,raised the mug to his lips,took a sip of the coffee...and than proceeded to spit it out all over his kitchen floor. His eyes grew wide as the memories started to flash through his mind like a slide show.

"Brooklyn!"

How the hell could he have forgotten!? He was nearly beaten to death by a group of thugs,but had been saved by the gargoyle. As long as it hadn't been a dream. Damien glanced at his arm and saw a slight red stain on his t-shirt.

'Holy crap! I actually talked with a gargoyle.' His face took on a blank expression as he recalled the rest of last night,than a smile slowly spread across his face.

'I wonder if he'll come back?' Damien shrugged as he put his mug in the sink and walked toward the back of the apartment and into his bedroom to change. He had some stuff to do that day before work.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The sun slowly sank into the horizon casting an orange and red glow over the city. High upon a clock tower seven figures stood in the fading light that was casting a shadow upon their frozen figures. As the last rays of daylight sunk behind the horizon there was a pause where all seemed silent,but it was quickly broken by a sound like stone cracking...and that's exactly what it was. Long cracks began to slowly appear in the statues and pieces of rock fell away to reveal flesh. Soon an echo of roars began to fill the night sky as the statues seemed to explode,shooting fragments of stone everywhere. The figures yawned and stretched before hoping down from their perches and proceeding inside the tower,all except one.

"Hey Brooklyn,you coming?"

"Huh? Oh,nah I think I'm going to go out for a bit." Lex and Broadway looked at each other before approaching their rookery brother and sending him twin looks of concern. Brooklyn felt himself tense up as he met their gazes.

"What?"

"You've been going out almost every night."

"Yea,so?" His tone became slightly defensive and it had Broadway holding up his hands in a 'we mean no harm' gesture.

"It's nothing really." But apparently Lex didn't agree as he continued on.

"Is there something going on?"

"No there's nothing going on I just don't want to stay cooped up in the clock tower." Broadway backed up as he sensed Brooklyn was becoming angry.

"You never used to mind hanging out at the clock tower. Besides that show you wanted to watch is on tonight."

"Well I do now,and I don't really feel like watching it anymore."

"Why?"

"Uh Lex maybe you should..." Broadway's statement was cut off by Brooklyn who seemed to be quickly losing his temper.

"Because I just don't." Lex glared at Brooklyn who glared right back at him.

"Your lying."

"I am not! I just want to go out!"

"So than let me and Broadway come with you."

"No! I just want to be left alone!" Broadway and Lex both watched with wide eyes as Brooklyn launched himself off the clock tower's ledge and soared off into the sky.

"What's going on out here?"

Both gargoyles turned to see Hudson emerge from the doorway.

"Lex made Brooklyn angry and he took off."

"I just asked him where he was going and he freaked out."

Hudson looked out over the city and let out a heavy sigh.

"I think it would be best to leave the lad alone for now."

"But what if he's in trouble?"

"I wouldn't worry to much about it. Brooklyn can handle himself,and he knows we're here for him if he needs us. You two had best hurry inside,I believe the television show you wanted to watch is coming on in a few hours." Hudson watched as the two young gargoyles proceeded wearily inside,and after casting one last glance out into the night,followed after them.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Brooklyn had lost track of how long he had been soaring over the city in his attempt to get rid of his foul mood,but when his wings started to ache thought it best if he found somewhere to rest for a bit. Without really knowing where he was going he just let himself be pulled in a random direction,or so he thought. When he found himself landing on Damien's balcony he was a little surprised and thought about leaving,but something made him reconsider. He stood outside his sliding glass doors,just starring at them,before tentatively raising his hand to knock. He waited a few moments and when no one answered he knocked a little louder,still there was no reply.

'Guess he's not home,or sleeping. I should go.' But he made no move to turn away. Brooklyn reached out his hand once more,this time grasping the handle on the door.

_"Well yea. I mean my work hours can be a little scattered but I usually leave the balcony doors unlocked,and I live here alone,so if you ever wanted to stop by it should be pretty safe."_

Damien's words from the previous night repeated themselves in his head. Taking a deep breath Brooklyn pushed the door to the side and his eyes widened when he felt it give way and slide open. He merely stood there and starred at the open door before hesitantly taking a step inside the apartment.

"Hello?" Judging by how dark the apartment was, he decided that Damien definitely wasn't home. He looked around and quickly found a switch. Flicking it on the room was flooded with light and he looked around. It looked just the way he remembered it from last night,except the clothes on the floor where gone and it looked like it had been cleaned a bit. Brooklyn stood in the middle of the room awkwardly feeling like he was trespassing,okay so he sort of was.

'He did say I could drop by.' That made him feel a little bit better as he decided to explore the apartment a little. It didn't take him long seeing as the apartment wasn't exactly huge, and after wondering down the hall and through the kitchen he found himself once more standing in the middle of the living room. He should go back to the clock tower. The others would be worried about him seeing as he had stormed off,but he didn't want to. He didn't want to go back home and deal with their worried glances and constant questions. With a sigh Brooklyn dropped down on the couch and noticed the TV. He looked around and spotted a remote sitting on the side table. Reaching over he grabbed it,pressed the power button and watched as the box came to life with color and sound. There was a show on tonight that him,Lex and Broadway had wanted to watch. He felt a little pang of guilt for the fight he had with Lex but pushed it from his mind.

'I'll go back home after the show.'

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Does it still hurt?"

"No. Ow!" Damien gripped his arm and glared at Trevor who grinned back at him.

"Thought you said it didn't hurt?"

"Yea except when you poke it!"

Trevor just laughed before turning his attention to a group of women who had just taken a seat at the bar. Damien just shook his head as he watched his friend saunter toward them than lean over the bar and ask the 'beautiful young ladies' to show him some ID,cause he was sure they looked way to young to be old enough to drink. The three women blushed and giggled as he grinned at them. Trevor had been working at the pub for a few years when Damien first started and they had become almost instant friends. Where Damien was laid back and could be described as socially distant,Trevor was loud mouthed and ready to jump into a complete stranger's conversation at any given moment. He was a little older than Damien and had long,messy dark blond hair and bright honey brown eyes. Trevor effortlessly filled the women's orders while cheerily continuing his conversation with them. Damien let out a sigh as he resumed wiping down the bar. Today had been hell. He had spilled about ten drinks,dropped about five glasses and managed to bash his arm in the process of cleaning it up which had him howling in pain. When his boss asked him what the hell was wrong with him he simply replied that he just couldn't seem to focus....at least not on work.

After Trevor set the last drink on the bar he departed with a wink and sauntered back over to Damien who noticed the women's eyes following after him. He just rolled his eyes as Trevor rested his elbow on the bar,placed his chin in his hand and smiled at him.

"Are they still watching me?"

"Yep." Damien replied not pausing in his task.

"Think I got a chance?" Damien just snorted. "You always have a chance."

Trevor grinned wickedly at him before snaking an arm around his waist and tugging Damien towards him. "Do I have a chance with you?" Damien just snarled and threw the cloth in his face before stomping toward the back room.

This night just couldn't end fast enough.

"You know I love it when you play hard to get!" Trevor's grin widened as he heard the door to the back room slam shut.

Ta da! Well there you have it! As I said before I know I haven't been updating much but I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP!


End file.
